Advice
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kim and Ron are sucked into the Cyniclons' dimension, where Kim helps Kisshu with Ichigo.


**Advice**

It had been a month since Emiko got back from the dimension where she met Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. In that time, she had been part of a few attacks against the Mews, and watched Kisshu come back from his solo missions with an aura of gloom because Ichigo rejected him again.

Emiko saw Kisshu getting more and more depressed, and she was worried about him. She knew something had to be done to get Ichigo to love Kisshu, but she had no experience with relationships, so she couldn't give good advice. She thought that part of Kisshu's problem was that he called Ichigo a toy, but when she suggested that, he just shrugged it off. Little did she know, the solution to the fact she couldn't give good relationship advice was about to be solved.

Emiko was training with Taruto one day, when a portal opened up. Both Cyniclons tensed, but were shocked when two humans were flung headfirst out of the portal. As they got up, Emiko's jaw dropped. Taruto noticed and asked, "Emiko, do you know them?"

"Yeah, I met them when I got sucked into that portal last month," Emiko said. "The girl is Kim, the boy is Ron."

Kim and Ron looked at them, and Kim said, "Can you tell us where we are?"

"This is our dimension," Taruto said. "How did you get in if you can't teleport?"

"We were fighting some mad scientist, and he hit a switch on the wall," Kim said. "Then that portal opened up and dumped us here."

"Great…" Taruto said.

Emiko suddenly had an idea, and said, "You're right, Taruto!"

"I was being sarcastic," Taruto said. "What's so great about having humans at our base?"

"Kim's a human girl," Emiko said. "So is Ichigo, sort of. And they're both teenagers. I bet they have at least a little in common, so what if Kim gave Kisshu some advice on how to get Ichigo to fall in love with him?"

Taruto's jaw hit the floor. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Look, we have to do something before Kisshu kills himself," Emiko said. "You've seen how depressed he's getting. If we don't figure out some way of getting Ichigo to love him, he's most likely going to commit suicide over her."

"Pai's going to kill us!" Taruto said.

"Pai's worried about Kisshu too, I read his mind last week," Emiko said. "Besides, he has a crush on Lettuce. And I know you like Pudding, so don't even start with the 'Mews are all evil', track. I know that all of you have crushes on Mews, so if we use my idea, maybe we'll be better off. We both know we're not getting anywhere."

"Um…. sorry to interrupt, but what is going on?" Kim asked.

"Taruto's brother Kisshu needs help trying to get the girl he loves to fall in love with him," Emiko said. "She's got a crush on this guy who's like a walking puppet, and she's too blind to see how much Kisshu likes her. I was hoping you could help Kisshu out, preferably before he gets so depressed he commits suicide. I'm pretty sure you're a better judge of what human girls look for in a relationship than I am, so I was hoping you could help Kisshu. I think the problem is that he calls Ichigo his toy, but he didn't listen when I told him that."

"I'm guessing that's the problem right there," Kim said. "If he calls her a toy, than she probably believes she is a toy to him. My guess is that she doesn't believe he cares about her, so she refuses his feelings. I know if a guy started calling me his toy, I'd hate him for it."

"That's pretty much what I was thinking, but because I don't know what a real relationship is like, and I'm not human, Kisshu won't listen to me," Emiko said. "Maybe we'll have more luck if you tell him that. Can you?"

"I guess," Kim said. "Where is he?"

Emiko closed her eyes and concentrated, then said, "His room again. I'll show you. Taruto, while we're gone, keep an eye on Ron, k?"

"Why me?" Taruto asked.

"Because Pai would most likely start doing experiments on him," Emiko said. "If you do, I'll sneak you out to see Pudding this week."

"Fine…." Taruto said.

Emiko smiled and said, "Kim, let's go."

"Okay," Kim said. She followed Emiko out of the training room, and down the hall. Emiko stopped at a door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Kisshu's voice asked.

"It's Emiko, and I brought someone who might be able to help you," Emiko said. She heard a sigh, and then Kisshu opened the door. He looked startled when he saw Kim.

"Emiko, is she a friend of yours?" Kisshu asked.

"Sort of," Emiko said. "This is Kim, she's from the dimension I got sucked into last month. I think she might be able to help you with the fact that Ichigo hates you."

Kisshu perked up a bit. "Come in then," he said.

Kim and Emiko followed him into his room, which was decorated with numerous pictures of Ichigo. Kisshu closed the door, and said, "You can sit down wherever."

"Thanks," Kim said, and sat down on a chair. Emiko sat down in another chair as Kisshu sat on the bed. Once they were settled, Kim said, "Emiko said that you call Ichigo a toy."

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

"I'm guessing that's why she won't fall for you," Kim said. "She probably feels like you don't think of her as anything more than a toy, which is why she's mean to you. My guess is that calling her a toy makes her feel bad, too. It's not exactly a great confidence booster when someone calls you a toy. I don't know any girls who would like that. I bet she doesn't believe you love her, so she refuses to love you back. I think when you call her a toy, it makes her believe that that's all you think of her as; a toy that can be thrown aside when you get bored. That's the most likely reason why she doesn't love you."

Kisshu looked horrified, then buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I didn't see that…." he said. "Do you think there's a way to make it up to her?"

"I think if you apologize, and tell her how you really feel, that'll be a start," Kim said.

"I'll do that then," Kisshu said. "Thank you."

"Sure," said Kim.

"Emiko, where is Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko concentrated, then said, "Her room, and she doesn't look very happy. She looks sad."

"I'll go now," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

Emiko and Kim looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emiko asked.

"That we should go and make sure it doesn't go wrong?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Emiko said. "Let's go. Close your eyes, teleporting can make you dizzy."

Kim closed her eyes, and Emiko teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's window. The girls landed on a branch hidden by leaves, and looked into the room.

_**With Kisshu and Ichigo: **_Ichigo was shocked when Kisshu teleported into her room, and she tensed. Kisshu held up his hands, and said, "Ichigo, I just want to talk."

"What about?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I'm really sorry I called you a toy," Kisshu said. "I really do love you, and I'm sorry if being called a toy made you feel bad. I should have realized sooner that you didn't like that."

Ichigo looked startled. "You really love me?" she asked.

"Hai," Kisshu said, with a smile instead of a smirk.

Ichigo smiled back. "Thanks Kisshu," she said. "But why the sudden change of attitude?"

"My sister dragged her human friend from some other dimension into ours, and she explained that girls don't like being called toys," Kisshu said. "I should have realized it before, though. I'm really sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "I'll forgive you, especially since you were right about Aoyama all along," she said. "I guess I should have listened sooner too; he dumped me for being a Mew Mew."

"That jerk's going to pay," Kisshu snarled.

Ichigo giggled. "I didn't know you had a sister, Kisshu," she said.

"Emiko's my adoptive sister," Kisshu explained. "I think you've probably seen her before."

"Oh, right," Ichigo said. "So she has a human friend?"

"Yeah, but Kim is from some other dimension," Kisshu said.

"Wow," Ichigo said. "Hey, is there someone in that tree?"

Kisshu spun, and saw Emiko and Kim looking sheepish. "You two were SPYING on us!?" he asked.

Emiko teleported Kim into the room, and said, "We wanted to see what happened. Sorry, we didn't expect you to spot us."

"You're doomed," Kisshu threatened.

"Come on, she was probably just worried about you," Ichigo said.

"Fine… they're not doomed…" Kisshu sighed. "But I think you should go back to the ship now that you know Ichigo isn't going to hurt me again."

"Hai, hai," Emiko said. "See you later!"

"Yep," Kisshu said as Emiko took Kim's hand and teleported out.

The girls landed in the training room, where they found Ron and Taruto playing checkers. They looked up, and Taruto asked, "Did you get things settled?"

"Yep, Ichigo forgave Kisshu, and I think they might be getting together soon," Emiko said. "I suppose you got that checkers game from Pudding?"

"Yeah…." Taruto said sheepishly. "So you're going to help me get out to see her this week, right?"

"Yep," Emiko said. "For right now, though, I should take Kim and Ron home."

"Fine…." Taruto said.

Emiko smiled and said, "Kim, where am I sending you?"

"Back to my house would do it," Kim said.

"Okay, picture the image of your house in your mind, and I'll send you there," Emiko said. "Oh, and you should hold on to Ron, or he'll get left behind."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand, then closed her eyes and pictured her house. Emiko looked into her mind, then waved a hand, and snapped her fingers. Kim and Ron disappeared, and Emiko sighed.

"Well, that was interesting," Taruto said.

"Yep, and it looks like Kisshu will be more cheerful now," Emiko said.

Taruto nodded, and they both went back to their rooms.

**Horrendous ending for my little one-shot, but oh well. I hope you like it and review!**


End file.
